howtosurvive2fandomcom-20200214-history
Character
Character is your will to play the game. You can customize and choose your weapons and armor, but still keep yourself health. Profiles You can have 4 character saves in your Camp (camp level is shared). They will all be saved, but the progress of each one is individual. When you join your camp, there will be the option to press the "key" (on pc the key is ENTER), so you can add another character to the same game. Some people say you can add another character to the gameplay just to use them as extra carrying power. If you wanna return to play alone, you can go to menu and choose to leave the co-op. Leveling You can only level up your character to the same level of your camp using XP gained. So make sure you "farm" a lot of XP killing zombies (enemies) and completing quests. Building your Character You have sets of weapons and armor to choose what is best for you. Being full ranged or melee, or both. Equipment You Can Wear * Weapon * Armor * Helmet, hat and mask * Backpack * Pet * Projectiles (DLC) Looking Better (Customizing) You can click in the eye next to your gear to show or hide it, and have the option to use another gear or costum to be the look you want in the vanity table, but the stats wont be applied (Its under the eye). Character Inventory Your inventory has a maximum weight, which means you will move slower and lose stamina faster if you carry too much. There are better backpacks and skill to you can level up to carry more weight. You also have a quick inventory access, but its only for flashlight and consumables. Character Crafting You can craft a couple things by yourself; basic things: Weapons * Baseball bat * Improved baseball bat * The silencer * Barbed baseball bat Ammo * Simple arrow for bows * Simple crossbow bolt Projectiles (DLC) * Bait Health * Small dressing Other/ Misc. * Wooden board * Leather strap Skills You can buy/Upgrade your skills using your XP. You need to choose wisely how you spend it, so you can upgrade your Camp and character too. Tip: Upgrade to ones you really need/ use. Weapons * Melee expert (Damage increase for melee weapons) * Quick reload (Reduces the time it takes to reload your weapon) * Archery expert (Damage increase) * Crossbow expert (Damage increase) * Handgun expert (Damage increase) * Assault rifle expert (Damage increase) * Rifle expert (Damage increase) * Explosives expert (Damage increase) Survival * Appetite of a bird (Slows down the rate at which the hunger gauge decreases) * Starving (Reduces the effect of extreme hunger) * Hydrophobic (Your thirst gauge goes down more slowly) * Parched (Reduces the effect of extreme thirst) * Strong medicine (Improves the healing effect of everything you ingest) * Thighs of steel (Increses the amount of equipment you can carry without suffering negative effects) Stamina * Faster than light (You can sprint even faster) * Cardio training (Reduces energy consumption - stamina) * Always ready (Increases recovery speed - stamina) * It's all in your head (Reduces the effects of exhaustion - stamina) Special Abilities * Nimble fingers (Reduces lock-picking time) * Armed like lightning (Improves the speed you deploy your weapons at) * Great hearing (Improves your ability to detect the infected around you) * Hold on (Reduces the time required to revive a teammate) * Accidental doctor (Increases a teammate's health bonus when you revive him) * Last stand (Increases your firing rate during a last stand) In Danger * I won't go alone (Increases max duration of the last stand) * Sacrifice (Decreses the damage taken when you revive a teammate) * Desperation (Increases the strenght of your blows when your health is low) * Desperation shots (Increases the damage of your critical hits when your health is low) * Now or never (XP bonus when you kill an infected that is about to strike you) * Guardian angel (XP bonus when you kill an infected that is about to strike a teammate) Character Interactions You have to option to use interactions to comunicate with the NPCs you scout or people you play with. Tip: Tell to NPC to stop, so they don't get hurt is a good option (Because if they die, the quest is canceled and you return to camp). Some of them are: * Companion * Survival * Combat * Health * Social * General More to come!? Maybe that's all you need to know!? (to start, at least)Category:Character Category:Skills Category:Inventory Category:Leveling